


Tiempo de celebrar

by FireStar278



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Devil es un desvergonzado, M/M, Ocurre antes del videojuego, muérdago, Época de Navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStar278/pseuds/FireStar278
Summary: El desagrado y mal humor del diablo los días cercanos a las fiestas de Navidad no es sorpresa para los empleados del casino ¿Habrá algo que su mano derecha pueda hacer para hacerle sentir mejor sin que corra el riesgo de perder su cabeza?





	Tiempo de celebrar

-Oh vaya... -exhaló King Dice al apoyarse contra la pared mientras intentaba regular su agitada respiración tras haber logrado salir de la oficina de su jefe en una pieza. Todo después de la breve "charla" que habían tenido.

Realmente su jefe no estaba de humor ese día o de no ser así -lo que claramente no iba al asunto- tal vez el lanzamiento de tridentes tendría que significar algo más cuando este le echó a patadas de la oficina...

King Dice pensó en ello por breves momentos, llegando a estremecerse cuando recordó la celebración próxima y lo que acontecía a dicha fecha desde que los años comenzaron a contarse siglos atrás.

-Oh no... -murmuró con cierta preocupación y -hay que decirlo- temor a su propio bienestar.

Es cierto que el casino se había visto atareado los últimos días y el trabajo recolectando a todos los parásitos deudores de almas estaba siendo demasiado, incluso para él, pero olvidar aquel día sin lugar a dudas había sido el último de sus errores. Ni modo que el jefe se fuera a alegrar viendo el casino decorado por parte de algunos de los pequeños diablillos que apenas comenzaban a trabajar en el establecimiento...

Al fin y al cabo los ángeles y todo lo que acontecía a dichos actos divinos eran un tema delicado y casi mortal a tratar allí. Ya pocos eran los empleados que llegaban a mencionar tales cosas y ciertos nombres en el casino, porque de hacerlo sabían que aquello sería un boleto directo hasta el hospital por cortesía de su jefe o incluso peor, a las vivas llamas del fuego infernal si es que el humor del demonio no estaba en su buen momento. Día que por desgracia, había caído sobre el pobre de Dice sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

Todos los demás empleados afirmaban y creían que aquel odio nato solo se debía por el simple hecho de que tales actos solo eran el opuesto a todo lo que su jefe, el mismo diablo, representaba. Si bien aquello tenía algo de verdad, solo era la mitad de ella y king Dice sabía que ello iba más allá de algo tan simple. No, aquello era mucho más complicado y hasta doloroso para su jefe...

Pero tal vez había algo que aun podría hacer para cambiar las cosas ese año... Bueno si es que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire tras unos largos minutos de incertidumbre y duda, King Dice se dio valor suficiente para volver a entrar en la oficina de su jefe. Rogó desde sus adentros porque parte de la furia que había demostrado en esa mañana ya se hubiera apaciguado.

El diablo, por su parte, no prestó gran atención a su presencia y solo siguió contando la gran cantidad de uno de los muchos fajos de billetes que había a lo largo de su escritorio mientras fumaba uno de sus típicos y muy caros abanos. Todo aquel humo concentrado en la oscura habitación sin ventanas daba a entender que de seguro ya habría fumado una buena cantidad de ellos en su ausencia.

-Bien, al menos parece estar de mejor humor... -agradeció King Dice internamente.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora...? -Preguntó cortante su jefe al cabo de un tiempo y sin llegar a levantar la vista. Suponía que la presencia de su mano derecha solo se debía a algún problema en su casino o los mismos deudores que aún faltaban por encontrar.

-Nada de lo que deba informar por ahora, jefe...

-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces...? -gruñó el demonio con enfado a la vez que sus orbes amarillas y negras peligrosamente se tornaban de un brillante amarillo y rojo escarlata. Dice tragó saliva rápidamente, de forma que el diablo no se percatara de ello.

-Pues verá, jefe. Me estaba preguntando...

-Si es sobre esa tontería otra vez, mejor largarte. Tienes trabajo que hacer aquí, ¿O es que necesitas otro recordatorio...?-preguntó con un tono venenoso que hizo estremecer al cabeza de dado al recordarla el último "recordatorio" que este le había dado hace un tiempo de su última falla.

_"Como olvidarlo... Utilizó mi cabeza en la mesa de apuestas la última vez... "_

-Además -continuó el demonio -, a mi no me verás involucrado con esos alados buenos para nada... -volvió a gruñir al fijar su atención nuevamente en el manojo de billetes que tenía ante él, pero la suave risa de King Dice logró sorprenderle y hasta enfurecerle aún mas -. ¿Qué es tan divertido...? -preguntó de forma lenta y peligrosa al voltear sus enfurecidos ojos rojos hacia el manager del casino.

-Mis perdones, jefe -respondió como si toda preocupación hubiese desaparecido ya, esta vez mostrando su confiada y tenaz sonrisa -, pero por favor, ¿acaso cree que es por ese anticuado acontecimiento el motivo actual de esta celebración? Ya pocos le toman importancia.

-¿Disculpa? -alzó la ceja el demonio mirándole de forma inquisitiva, aunque aún molesta.

-Pues verá jefe -sonrió King Dice mientras se acercaba a él con paso calmado -. Toda esta celebración se trata de los obsequios, o al menos para la mayoría de esos costales de hueso que ahora mismo están jugando en la nieve o decorando sus mugrosas viviendas.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, y luego se quejan de porque terminan con las otras almas de aquí abajo... -inhaló con desinterés parte del humo de su habano.

-Por lo que tal vez yo tenga una posible idea de cómo hacer esta fecha sea placentera para usted, aun considerando lo que acontece a estas fiestas -sonrió con cierta crueldad el segundo al mando, ganando la atención del diablo por completo. Tras una pequeña pausa, Devil solo tomó su puro a mitad de camino fuera de su boca para dejar salir en un suave soplido de aquel humo grisáceo que giraba a su alrededor.

-Te escucho.

-Pues es muy simple -mantuvo aquella satisfecha y cruel sonrisa mientras se apoyaba cercano a la mesa y miraba su mano de cartas que había sacado debajo de sus mangas. Sus ojos, ahora verdes brillaron con aquella maldad impregnada -. Además, ¿Qué mejor momento para divertirnos allá afuera considerando todos aquellos que ahora esperan pasar unas felices fiestas? Quizás podríamos darles una pequeña visita... Ya sabe, para darles nuestro regalo, si usted lo quiere así.

Aquella expresión retorcida no desapareció del rostro de King Dice, incluso tras el largo silencio que hubo entre ambos antes de que su jefe sonriera ante aquella maldad tan conocida en él y que tanto le fascinaba.

-Muy bien. Me has convencido, Dice -sonrió mientras se levantaba y apagaba su puro en el cenicero con gesto desinteresado -. Prepara todo en el casino para que salgamos esta noche y que sea rápido.

-¿N-Nosotros? -preguntó King Dice de forma incrédula mientras sentía un notable rubor aparecer en sus mejillas al pensar en contar con la compañía de su jefe en aquella noche. La verdad es que aunque esa hubiera sido su proposición no esperaba que el diablo quisiera ir especialmente con él.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí, idiota? -agitó su larga cola negra al alzar la voz, aunque sin llegar a descontrolarse como en otras ocasiones.

-¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no! -se apresuró a decir rápidamente, pero aun así logró recuperar la compostura dentro de poco -.Yo me encargaré de todo para esta noche, jefe.

-Más te vale -gruñó mientras tomaba su tridente para después salir de su oficina, probablemente dirigiéndose al nivel interior hallaba de la torre junto al casino, donde gran parte de las almas recolectadas se hallaban. Lugar que en unos años más adelante debería liderar con el par de mocosos deudores cabeza de taza -, sabes dónde estoy, no me molestes hasta que tengas todo preparado, porque de lo contrario usaré tu cabeza en una de las mesas del casino.

-No se preocupe, jefe -asintió al dar una ligera reverencia, sin que su ilusionada sonrisa apareciera de su aun sonrojado rostro, aun pese a la amenaza antes dicha -. Todo estará listo para esta noche.

Dichas estas palabras el diablo se marchó sin más.

_********* _

-Vamos, muévete -gruñó el diablo de forma impaciente mientras King Dice le seguía el paso con más calma y lentitud de la que él estaba acostumbrado -. Ya estoy ansiando transformar esta estúpida celebración en la noche de Halloween -tronó los nudillos el diablo junto a una ancha y cruel sonrisa mientras caminaba sin problema entre la gran cantidad nieve que se había reunido frente a la entrada al infierno de Inkwell. La nieve simplemente se derretía al tacto sus pies y afiladas garras.

King Dice rodó los ojos mientras ajustaba su largo abrigo, mas no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al pensar en lo mucho que el comportamiento de su jefe solía recordarle a uno de los muchos infantes que salían en busca de dulces y bromas en aquella fecha antes mencionada.

El resto de la noche el par de bribones se la pasaron en grande. Desde quemar casas enteras y destruir algunas de las estúpidas decoraciones de aquella parte de la isla cercana a la entrada del infierno. Si bien en un principio les hastió enormemente que muchos de los miserables se hubiesen salvado en los incendios y accidentes que generaron a lo largo de la noche, el dolor reflejado en los rostros de cada uno tras ver ante ellos como ardían bajo las llamas sus hogares y pertenecías valiosas valió totalmente dicho esfuerzo.

Tal vez con suerte suficiente alguno de ellos terminaría solicitando un favor al diablo para recuperar los bienes perdidos o aún mejor, que despilfarraran hasta su último centavo en el interior de su casino al verse nublados por la pérdida -como solía pasar para algunos que acudían al casino- para después quitarles sus almas con los contratos. Lo que sucediera primero, ya que en este negocio las probabilidades eran infinitas.

Satisfechos de momento ambos caminaron por las calles oscuras con una gran y satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro, sin llegar a importarles más de algún grito ocasional de terror de algunos que todavía corrían para salvar sus vidas o parte de sus pertenencias de las llamas sin apagar. El diablo solo rió complacido ante la escena mientras seguía caminado junto a su empleado.

-Se le ve de mejor humor, jefe -sonrió King Dice al lanzarle una rápida mirada complacida mientras observaba algunas de las cartas que había usado esa noche para plantar el caos, claro, sin dejar de lado el trabajo del diablo mismo.

-Para ser trabajo de una noche, supongo que no ha estado tan mal...

El manager del casino rodó los ojos ante el supuesto cumplido mientras volvía a guardar las cartas en el interior de las mangas de su usual traje lila. Estaba por responderle a su jefe cuando frenó en seco, percatándose de la pequeña planta que en esos momentos colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué es esta porquería...? -se detuvo el diablo, intrigado por el comportamiento de su acompañante quien repentinamente había quedado de piedra la ver esa minúscula planta colgando sobre ellos dos.

-Pues es... ¿M-muérdago...?

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, ¿pero qué significa?

King Dice tardó un tiempo en responder mientras sentía el rubor cubrir sus mejillas con gran fuerza. Agachó su rostro levemente para evitar mirar a la posible expresión de disgusto que su jefe pudiera mostrarle una vez que le hubiera explicado todo.

-Oh, usted sabe... -titubeó a momentos pero tratando de mantener la compostura -. Solo es una vieja tradición que... Pues... Si dos personas se encuentran debajo de uno de estos... Deben besarse...

Un incomodo silencio surgió entre ambos, -o al menos así lo era el mortal - ya ni el sonido de todo lo que ocurría a lo largo de aquellas calles parecía siquiera existir. King Dice se disponía a levantar su rostro para ver a su jefe pero antes de eso un par de afiladas garras tomaron por debajo de su cubica cabeza como quien toma el mentón de alguien y de manera brusca lo obligaron a mirar hacia la burlona mirada de su jefe quien permanecía a una distancia peligrosa de sus labios y cuerpo.

-De modo que insinúas que quieres que te bese, ¿eh? -respondió de forma lenta mientras sonreía sin el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza a diferencia de su muy sonrojado mano derecha al sentir la cercanía entre los cuerpos de ambos aumentaba, más aún cuando el pulgar del demonio tanteó las sonrojadas mejillas de Dice para molestarle un poco más.

El rostro de King Dice se cubrió de un intenso calor, abriendo los ojos de par en par en una combinación de vergüenza y sorpresa. Tan pronto abrió la boca para protestar su jefe tomó la oportunidad para cogerle de la cintura y acorralarle contra la pared cercana, permitiendo a su vez que sus labios se unieran a los suyos de manera salvaje y hasta lujuriosa. Dicho acto sobresaltó a Dice, mas él no intento apartarse y solo devolvió el beso con cierto nerviosismo que el diablo decidió aprovechar para divertirse un poco mas con él. Intensificó el beso mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por sobre el abrigo púrpura de este, logrando sacar más de un gemido avergonzado por parte de aquel mortal.

Ninguno se apartó hasta ya un tiempo. Mientras el demonio sonreía como si nada, King Dice aún luchaba por regular su agitada respiración y la ola de calor que había envuelto todo su cuerpo.

-Bueno, si es por probar supongo que no esta tan mal. Creo que hasta me gusta esta tradición -sonrió el diablo de manera seductora mientras lamia sus labios de forma lenta en un intento de molestar un poco más al pobre cara de dado -, y quién sabe si tal vez si sigues portándote "bien" podría premiarte más seguido...

-¡D-Devil! - King Dice se sonrojó con tanta fuerza que parecía que todo lo blanco de su rostro desaparecería ante el intenso color rojizo que ahora lo cubría.

El diablo soltó una estruendosa carcajada, sin llegarle a importar por una vez que Dice no le llamara por su nombre de cargo o siquiera "señor". Sin lugar a dudas su irritada y por sobre todo avergonzada expresión valía aun mas que una simple informalidad suya. Bueno, solo por esa ocasión...

-¿Sabes?, tenías razón Dice, esta noche fue divertida -sonrió complacido al alejarse de él con unos pocos pasos rápidos - Ahora muévete, aun tenemos cosas que hacer -sonrió con crueldad mientras observaba la frontera hacia la ciudad próxima -. Y pienso disfrutar el resto de la noche al máximo -rió malvadamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar con su empleado a sus espaldas.

Aún sonrojado, King Dice cubrió sus labios con sus dedos, tratando de volver a recordar la misma sensación de hace unos momentos lo había envuelto al sentir los labios de su jefe sobre los suyos. Frunció el ceño levemente en una avergonzada y algo molesta expresión. Le gustaría que alguna vez su jefe dejara de jugar con él, más aún con sus sentimientos, pero aun así no cambia que aquel simple beso había sido el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido aquella navidad y año entero.

**Author's Note:**

> *La verdad es que pensaba subir este one-shot solo para Wattpad, pero al ver que no hay muchas historias de estos dos (o al menos en español) dejaré aquí lo poco que tengo de estos dos.  
> *Cualquier idea, crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida. Adiós y gracias por leer.


End file.
